


Beth and Jake:Alone

by whyshouldyouknow



Category: The South Middle Street Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Table Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyshouldyouknow/pseuds/whyshouldyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Jake are left alone for 7 Hours. What do they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth and Jake:Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyshouldyouknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyshouldyouknow/gifts).



Beth leaned against the Table with Her Coffee, Ryan and Ariana Had To Go To The mall.  
Beth's POV  
Jeez, Even After I Move Out, They Leave me with the kid. I Admit, He is Sexy and Adorable. Wait WHAT? WAS I JUST THINKING ABOUT JAKE? *Shakes Head*  
"I Better Go See What he is Doing" I Say  
I Went into his room to see him Cumming and Moaning My Name  
I Almost Passed Out.  
Jake opened His Eyes to See Beth Standing in the Door Way.  
"Beth?!" Jake says  
I Walk towards Him and I Drop to my knees, And I Started Sucking On His Cock, Licking the Remaining Cum Of Of The Tip, Jake Rips My Clothes 0ff and i deep Throught Him. He Moaned Louder and We headed Towards a Table.  
I Threw Him Down on the Table  
"Ready Buddy?" I Say  
"Yes!" Jake says  
I Slowly Slip His Cock Inside of My Enterance  
I Started Riding him Like a Wild Dog. He Moaned Louder than Before and Then He Said  
"Beth! IM GONNA CUM" Jake says  
"Fuck,Im Close too..."  
I turned around and sliped his cock in my ass  
Jake started to scream as his orgasim hit him  
Beth Screamed too as her orgasim hit her like a pile of bricks  
"Thanks Beth!"  
"Your Welcome,Jake"\  
The End


End file.
